


Typical Skaikru Inhibitions

by Nordyr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordyr/pseuds/Nordyr
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go out for a swim. Turns out it's really hard to keep your selfcontrol when you're naked in the water with a goodlooking Commander.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke took off her shirt. The sun beamed on her back and it made her feel even warmer than she had already been. Summer was upon the lands, and she and Lexa had taken off to a nearby lake to cool down and bathe in the refreshing water. She stood at the edge of the water, and could barely wait to get in and cool off. Clarke had interrogated Lexa and several other Trikru members thoroughly to make sure there was no dangerous creature lurking in the water like the one they had encountered on their first day on the ground. Octavia had stood by with flushing cheeks while Clarke had recited the event to Indra, ashamed of her lacking warrior skills when she was attacked by the creature and had to be saved by Jasper. Clarke found this rather amusing, and made sure to emphasize how helplessly Octavia had screamed out in fear while being dragged through the water by her leg. All joking aside though, it was an encounter she would rather not relive again.

“You’ve been working on your stomach,” Lexa noted, looking to her side where Clarke stood. Her remark had been enough to let Clarke know she had noticed, which on itself was flattering enough, yet she felt inclined to add a compliment. “It looks nice.”

Clarke blushed, making her break out in a nervous sweat that was indistinguishable from the sweatiness that was already there due to the warm weather and long walk to the lake.

“Thanks,” Clarke mumbled. “I’ve been trying.”

“Trying what, Clarke? To get in my pants?” Lexa asked in such a serious tone that Clarke had to look up to see her smirk. 

_Goddamn it Lexa_ , Clarke thought, trying to hide her smile. Since a while now the commander had been confidently, and _oh so subtly_ , making remarks like this whenever they were alone. Teasing, reminding Clarke that Lexa still wanted to be with her, but never pushing it any further. Clarke often chose to ignore it when it made her feel self-conscious, although she had to admit she enjoyed it. She realized Lexa must’ve been trying to make Clarke want her.

And it was working.

Clarke glanced over to where Lexa was standing. She was taking off her shirt, revealing only a binding around her chest and a stomach that Clarke wanted to run her tongue over. It was true she had been working on her own body to get in shape after seeing the warrior’s muscles. She wanted to impress Lexa in the same way that Lexa’s figure had impressed her. She had caught glimpses of it during training, when her tank top would get sweaty and stick to her skin, outlining every muscle of her lean body. But they were nothing compared to the view she got when they went swimming. The first time, she had stared at the commander’s abs and arms and well, everything really, for so long that Lexa had chosen not to speak of it. Instead, she had smiled rather shyly at the way Clarke’s pupils had dilated and tried to ignore the craving in her lower stomach.

Now, Clarke still had to force herself to not linger her gaze on the other girl’s body. She cared for Lexa, and while trying not to rush into a relationship with her, this was not making it any easier. 

Lexa took off her pants, revealing underwear that resembled short, tight fitting boxers. Then she carelessly took those off as well, accompanied by the binding on her chest, tossed them over to her other clothes, and walked naked into the water. Clarke had turned around, taking off her own pants as she heard the commander walk into the water. She took a few seconds folding up her clothes, just to give Lexa time to move into the water deep enough to cover most of herself. 

Then Clarke walked into the water herself. She focused on the temperature of the water and the smooth rocks on the bottom of the lake and the way her toes felt when she wriggled them - anything to keep her attention off the naked commander who was contently submerging herself in the water a few feet from her. 

“Will you ever get over that typical Skaikru inhibition, Clarke?” Lexa laughed, coming up after she had completely submerged herself in the water.

“Hm?” Clarke questioned, wondering what she meant. She moved deeper into the water until it reached slightly below her shoulders, just like it did to the commander.

“You keep your undergarments on when we go swimming. I could understand it the first time, as you were not used to going for a swim or a bath,” Lexa recalled. She had said nothing of it, it was the sky girl’s own choice to have to travel back in wet underwear. “But after many returns here, I assume you would understand it is rather normal to shed all clothing when going for a swim. Why do you hide yourself, Clarke?”

Clarke avoided Lexa’s gaze. She no longer minded getting undressed in the girl’s presence like she did before, but she still refrained from going completely naked for a swim. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said earnestly, tilting her head in an attempt to catch her eyes. “You know I would not judge you.”

Clarke smiled. Lexa was being considerate, and she couldn’t help but appreciate it. However, Lexa’s reaction or her own self-consciousness was not what was keeping Clarke from taking off her last pieces of clothing.

“I know. It’s not…that,” Clarke said, still avoiding Lexa’s eyes. She knew the moment she looked into them, she’d get lost in the feeling of adoration again. Especially with the way the sun would reflect in her eyes, and make her wet skin glister and show drops of water waiting to be-

“Then what is it?” Lexa asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern and confusion.  
Clarke bit on the inside of her cheek, then finally raised her head to look at Lexa. The look in her eyes almost gave away everything and Lexa felt her heart speed up. Suddenly it felt like there was too much space in between them and Lexa moved a little closer to Clarke, as if trying to catch a better understanding of the look in her eyes.

Clarke’s nostrils flared as she saw Lexa’s green eyes studying hers and she felt an intense fluttering in her stomach and chest. The way Lexa’s bare shoulders stood out above the water wasn’t helping either. Her hair seemed even darker from being wet and only complimented the tan skin. Drops of water remained on the girl’s face, neck and shoulders, and for some reason Clarke found it incredibly arousing to see the warrior’s skin glistening like this. Without even knowing it Clarke moved forward, and stretched out her arms to reach for Lexa’s sides, feeling the soft skin underneath her palms. She needed this, she wanted this so bad. She wanted Lexa’s skin against her own, to feel her muscles press against her, to taste the skin on her neck. The faint smell of pines and smoke still lingered on Lexa’s skin, the familiar scent Clarke had come to find comfort in. But right now, it was making her aroused with desire. 

It was impossible for Lexa not to notice the way Clarke’s pupils dilated, and she felt the familiar craving return in her lower stomach. She had always pushed it away, remembering Clarke’s words of not being ready, but now she found it impossibly hard to do so as the sky girl had placed her hands on her sides and barely left any room between their two exposed bodies. She wanted to stop Clarke, to ask her if she was sure, to prove that she cared for Clarke beyond the physical aspect of her attraction. But God, she wanted this so badly. 

“It’s not that I’m ashamed, Lexa,” Clarke breathed. It was true; living with the Trigedakru, she had long since gotten over the shyness of her body. “It’s just that I…” She paused. Her eyes were drawn back to the exposed skin in front of her. Clarke didn’t finish that sentence, but instead leaned into Lexa’s jaw line and hungrily kissed away the drops of water that had lingered there, moving down to her neck. Lexa’s mouth dropped and she gasped. She moved her head back to allow Clarke better movement.

There was a pleasant tingle in her hands as she tried to compose herself and reached for the side of Clarke’s neck, pulling back slightly. She locked eyes with Clarke before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. Clarke relished in the soft feel of Lexa’s lips brushing hers, realizing how much she had been craving to feel that again. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Lexa leaned her head sideways, and Clarke felt the brunette’s tongue brush against her lower lip, carefully asking for entrance. Clarke let her and moaned softly into the other’s mouth when the feeling of Lexa’s tongue against hers made her stomach flutter and heat gather between her legs. Clarke wanted this to last forever, to keep this girl pressed against her, their mouths connected and the feeling of bliss coursing through her body. When Lexa pulled away to catch her breath, Clarke leaned her forehead against hers.

“I didn’t want to be naked with you in the water,” Clarke said with a slight smile, breathing heavily, “because I feared it would make me want to give in to my desires.”  
Lexa smiled, her heart warmed and the feeling of Clarke still lingering on her lips.

“It seems you did anyway,” she grinned. Clarke laughed. The sound of it made Lexa want to kiss her again, lovingly and passionately at the same time. So she did, unable to hide her smile. 

One of Clarke’s hands moved behind Lexa’s neck, the other around her waist. She pulled Lexa’s body against her own and continued their kiss. Lexa relished in the feeling of her bare breasts pressed against Clarke’s front. When Clarke’s lower hand moved up and circled her neck as well, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s middle. She held the complete of Clarke’s front against her own, and it felt amazing. 

After a little while, the sky girl pulled back and unhooked her bra in one swift motion. She threw it off towards the shoreline and leaned back into Lexa, her breath catching in her throat at the direct touch of their bare skin. If Lexa’s pupils could possible get more dilated, they just did. Her jaw dropped and she let out a shuddering breath. Clarke held her gaze. In this moment she felt more affection and love for the girl in front of her than she had ever felt before. It was just them, their bodies pressed against each other in the perfect temperature of the water. 

When Lexa closed her eyes and sighed contently, Clarke felt the need for more. She wanted to show the affection she felt for the warrior who looked like the most vulnerable girl right now, to show her how much she meant to her. She wanted Lexa to _feel_ how much Clarke needed her. 

She reached down and took off her underwear. It was clumsy, and she held onto Lexa’s shoulder to avoid falling over in the water while pulling it off. She felt no care in the world for anything when it came off - who needed underwear anyway, especially if you were with Lexa. The grounder felt her heartbeat speed up when she realized what Clarke was doing. Suddenly she felt unsure, like it was all happening too fast. But when Clarke wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her close again, all the worries seemed to fall away. All she could feel was the smooth curves of the naked body against her. Blue eyes found green again and the feeling of love nestled inside their stomach. Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath against her lips, heavy and unsteady, and she brushed her lips against the warrior’s mouth once more. 

Lexa gasped softly when she felt Clarke’s hand against her stomach. It felt intimate, as if Clarke knew the hunger she was feeling. Her fingers brushed over the muscles and soft skin, eventually coming to a rest on the side of her hip. Lexa leaned forward, licking and nipping and softly sucking at the side of Clarke’s neck. Clarke whimpered a soft moan and Lexa moved towards her shoulder and felt overwhelmed by the shivers of adoration. Clarke moved a hand to grasp the side of Lexa’s neck, and moved her right leg over Lexa’s hip, pulling her close and intertwining them. The bottom of their stomachs were touching now, but even more prominent, so were their groins. Lexa softly bit Clarke’s skin to muffle the moan that was about to escape her at the feeling of this. 

“Clarke,” she said in a low and soft voice that send shivers down the sky girl’s spine. She found her eyes and Clarke could see the spark of fire inside the commander’s eyes now burning brightly with a primal hunger that she hid behind a cover of adoration. Clarke found the same hunger in herself and wanted to do nothing more but shove her tongue down Lexa’s throat and feel the commander’s fingers reach far inside her. Her fingernails dug into tan skin at the thought of this. Lexa noticed and she swallowed, trying to get rid of the dry feeling in her throat. She wanted to devour Clarke, to be inside her, to make her scream in pleasure and satisfy this urging sensation inside of her. But she would not do it here, not for their first time.

Lexa forced down the hungry desire inside of her with all the self-control she could muster. She lightly kissed the pulse point in Clarke’s neck.

“Tonight.”

It was a promise made quietly, but so determined that Clarke had no doubt the commander would follow up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I follow up on that promise? Would poorly written smuttiness be appreciated?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. I didn't originally plan to continue, and I'm not too sure about this one. But I decided to go for it, and it basically turned into a long lovemaking chapter. I hope you'll find it...satisfactory.

Clarke’s thoughts were far, far away. Raven had noticed, kicked her leg under the table when she didn’t laugh as loud as the others at a joke she made. 

She chewed on the food in her mouth, trying to ignore the fact that she wasn’t hungry at all. Not for food, at least. Dinner had been set out among the tables, and as much as Clarke tried to listen to her friends’ conversations, her mind kept wandering back to a few hours ago. It caused a smile to form on her lips, and she had to remind herself not to start daydreaming right now whenever her breathing got a little too heavy.

She cleared her throat, sat up straight and tried really hard to focus on the story Bellamy was telling. Across from her, Raven was just staring at her with one raised eyebrow. 

It only took a couple minutes or so for Clarke’s eyes to wander off to where Lexa was seated. Lexa caught her eye, and when Clarke realized she had been staring, a blush crept over Clarke’s cheeks and warmed her ears. Suddenly she realized it might be a good thing they weren’t seated too close to each other. But Lexa gave her that warm, beautiful smile and Clarke averted her eyes to her plate, a slight grin on her face. 

Raven rolled her eyes.

Could it be any more obvious?

 

Lexa’s eyes kept finding Clarke’s over the course of dinner. Until, at one point, Clarke found Lexa’s seat empty. Her stomach flipped as she almost panicked. There had been this reassurance, this comfort in knowing Lexa had been nearby. 

And now she had just left.

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Clarke knew all too well what it meant, and yet she found herself thinking it over. She stayed seated at the table, considering what to do. _Tonight_ , Lexa had said. And it had been all that Clarke could think about. But she had just left without saying anything, and Clarke started considering that maybe Lexa had more important things to do than answer Clarke’s needy desires. Maybe that was the last thing on her mind right now while she discussed politics and strategies. But it wasn’t long before Clarke’s stubborn curiosity got the best of her and she gave in, walking out of the dining area with every intention of finding Lexa.

 

Sure enough, she found her in her room. Clarke walked in without hesitation, and as Lexa walked into her view, she realized that she was not prepared for this. She wasn’t prepared for the way Lexa’s clothes hung from her body, accentuating all the right curves, or the way her eyes flickered in the candlelight that softly illuminated the room. She wasn’t prepared to find Lexa once again looking so vulnerable yet confident, or the way her heart sped up at the sight of it. She wasn’t prepared to lose her breath when she noticed a few soft, red marks on Lexa’s throat. 

_Her_ marks.

And with a primal desire rising in her, she found herself thinking that there weren’t even close to enough marks on the exposed skin.

And Lexa just stood there, staring back at her. Clarke swallowed, forgetting what she had wanted to say, and then realized that she had walked in without actually having anything to say in the first place. The layers of clothing she was wearing suddenly felt too suffocating, and she reminded herself to breathe. There was nothing here to be worried about, right? Nothing to be nervous about. And yet she was, although her nerves were accompanied by a hint excitement. 

Lexa stood still for a while, contemplating what to do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do - she wanted to walk right up to Clarke, kiss her breath away and start tearing off her clothes - but for some reason she didn’t. Her mouth was dry as her eyes fell on the curve of Clarke’s neck, feeling her own heart beat through every inch of her body. There was a slight hint of hesitation in her mind. What if Clarke had changed her mind? Maybe she wasn’t ready for this yet after all?

She sucked in air, taking a deep breath that hitched in her throat after the trail of thought made her forget to breathe.

Clarke stepped forward, closer to her, and that was all Lexa needed to do the same. Their faces mere inches apart, eyes glancing from parted lips to dark pupils, Clarke brought a hand to Lexa’s side. She nudged her nose forward, brushing it teasingly against Lexa’s, daring her to make the next move. 

And teasing it was.

Lexa’s breathing got heavier, the aching in her chest increasing with every moment Clarke spent this close to her. The rush of desire almost took over her thoughts as her hand came up to the back of Clarke’s head, keeping her in place as she pressed their mouths together in a short, but intense kiss. She pulled back slightly, breath trembling against Clarke’s lips. She tried to search blue eyes for confirmation but Clarke simply kissed her again, almost desperately.

Lexa caught Clarke’s lower lip in between her own and skillfully ran her tongue along it, causing Clarke to gasp and open her mouth slightly. One of her hands found Clarke’s waist as the blonde returned the heated kiss. Lexa moved against her body, nudging her backwards.

One of Clarke’s hands made its way under Lexa’s shirt, nails scratching down her side in a raw attempt to satisfy her desires and drawing out a stifled growl from Lexa. Lexa pulled back, breathing heavily against Clarke’s lips. The feeling was intoxicating, accentuating their closeness. 

Clarke moved her hand to the back of Lexa’s neck, already eager to pull her back in. Crashing their mouths together again, her tongue probed against Lexa’s teeth, and Lexa’s stomach fluttered in surprise at the forceful attack. She relented and deepened their kiss.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, Clarke,” Lexa whispered heavily against her mouth as she pushed her back once again until the back of Clarke’s knees hit the bed.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Clarke murmured, feeling stupid at the thought that they could’ve been doing this so much longer. What the _hell_ was she thinking?

“Don’t be,” Lexa responded with a smile against her lips. “I’d wait forever for you, and it would be worth it.” Clarke sat back onto the bed, pulling at Lexa’s shirt and bringing her down with her. 

And Lexa’s breathing once again stopped. Even in the heat of the moment, she found Clarke staring back at her with an expression that made her feel strangely connected to her. Something in between sincere affection and intense hunger, and Lexa didn’t know what it was, but she kissed her with that same emotion. And both could feel it; the way they understood each other, _needed_ each other. 

Lexa was soft, and Clarke felt loved. But she was craving for something more, and she bit the commander’s lip. Lexa grunted at the sting, which was followed by Clarke’s tongue and a soft kiss to ease it. She found her eyes, and Clarke’s were dark, huge and pleading. She looked innocent and Lexa felt conflicted; wanting to hold her gently and kiss her softly and make love to her like she was the most fragile thing in the world, and at the same time breathing hard at the thought of ravaging her body and making her hers. 

As she was about to decide on something in between, Clarke’s hand pushed Lexa’s hips down as she arched her own hips up. She moved her mouth to Lexa’s ear, breathing heavily and taking a soft nibble on the ear lobe - making the decision for Lexa. She felt her control shatter. The desire in her stomach pushed up through her throat, causing a stifled moan to escape. Her hand twisted into the bed sheets underneath them, gripping the fabric with force. Her mouth latched onto Clarke’s neck and she wasted no time, alternating her firm kisses by sucking and biting. 

Clarke was trembling - literally trembling - as she finally felt Lexa give in to her lust. Her hands found the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, pushing it upwards. Lexa sat up, straddling her hips and Clarke silently gasped at the feeling. Lexa quickly pulled off her shirt and threw off her chest bindings as well. Clarke’s eyes widened slightly in delight. She moved her hands to Lexa’s stomach and tried to sit up a little, eager to kiss Lexa’s chest in adoration. But Lexa immediately gripped Clarke’s wrists, still in a haze of desire, and pushed her arms into the bed. She leaned over Clarke again, resuming the trace of her mouth over Clarke’s collarbone and ignoring the quiet sounds of protest from the girl below her. 

She felt Lexa’s tongue against the curve of her neck, drawing a smooth, firm pattern that was accentuated by a soft graze of teeth. Clarke gasped, she was really good with her tongue. Maybe she could- 

Her nipples hardened. 

Clarke grumbled slightly in frustration. Lexa took her time and she knew she shouldn’t be complaining, but she found herself surprisingly impatient. Lexa’s bare front was pressed against her and her exposed back was just waiting to be scratched, but both her hands were still held in place by Lexa’s.

She rocked her hips forward again, seeking friction against Lexa’s thigh. A low, soft moan escaped both their mouths at the unexpected feeling. 

“Lexa-”

But Lexa was already pulling her up. She pulled the shirt over Clarke’s head, finding her eyes once more when it came off. Clarke reached behind her, taking off her bra and throwing it off into the room. It had barely landed somewhere on the floor before Lexa crashed their mouths together, pushing Clarke back into the bed again. 

_Finally_ , Clarke gasped as their curves melted together. The skin was soft, warm against her own and she arched her back to connect their bare stomachs as well.

Lexa steadied herself with one hand on the bed, the other trailing up Clarke’s side. The upwards curve of her breast made her look up again, search Clarke’s face for hesitation in a sudden moment of tenderness. But Clarke only arched herself further into Lexa’s touch and she lowered her mouth to Clarke’s chest as her thumb brushed over the nipple once. When her mouth closed around it, Lexa almost mirrored Clarke’s moan at the way it hardened. She sucked in delight and nibbled softly before moving to the other breast. Clarke felt her warm breath before she felt lips closing around the bud, tongue flicking over it and a soft graze of teeth. 

Yeah, she was _really_ good.

Words became lost and Clarke had no focus as she started fumbling with the button of Lexa’s pants. It was a rather difficult task to concentrate on as Lexa moved her mouth to her stomach. Clarke found herself panting now, and she almost grumbled. _This wasn’t fair_. She had been the one to want to trace Lexa’s stomach with her mouth. How did Lexa get to do this first?

When Clarke pulled the Commander’s face up to kiss her gently, the last thing Lexa expected was for Clarke to flip them over. She smiled at the surprised look on Lexa’s face. And then she was quiet, taking in the girl underneath her. She ran her eyes over the curve of Lexa’s neck, over the sharp line of her collarbone, and to the green eyes that were studying hers quietly. She kissed her lips once; softly, lovingly.

Clarke ran her hands over Lexa’s stomach, sliding them upward over her breasts and back down again. Her cheeks flushed when she saw the way Lexa’s lips were parted, and how she had a delicate look in her eyes. She felt her heartbeat rise at seeing the commander so vulnerable below her.

She leaned in, pressing kisses to Lexa’s jaw. She felt Lexa’s breath in her ear, and she nudged the brunette’s head backwards to get better access to her neck. Lexa’s breathing was unsteady as Clarke kissed her, leaving love bites as she moved downwards. Clarke’s mouth trailed down towards her chest, hands moving towards Lexa’s breasts. The sky girl’s breath trembled as she took a nipple into her mouth; _she was sucking on the Commander’s breast_ , and that thought alone send a flurry of butterflies to her stomach, moving to her lower regions.

She moved her kisses across Lexa’s stomach, enjoying the soft gasps that were coming from the young girl below her. She trailed one of her tattoo’s with her fingers, admiring the way it curved over her hip. Her lips found the lines of scars, of tribal markings, and the feeling of Lexa’s tan skin against her mouth was delightful.

Clarke reached the edge of Lexa’s pants and looked up. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband, and slowly pulled them downwards. When Clarke had taken them off, Lexa sat up and moved her hand to Clarke’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. Her face held a delicate look as she found blue eyes. Clarke moved her own hands to unbutton her pants. Joining Clarke’s hands near her waistband, Lexa was suddenly overthrown again by the desire to be gentle. She held Clarke’s gaze as she slid the fabric down her legs. Both naked, she moved her body against the blonde’s again, pushing her back down, longing to feel that feeling again. 

And Clarke noticed it again, that reverence in Lexa’s eyes, the careful way she kissed her because this was so close to her heart. Their bodies flushed together, pressing against each other to the point where they felt as one. She moved her kisses to the corner of Lexa’s mouth, trailing up her jaw, embracing the feeling of bliss. Lexa responded in kind, sucking on the hollow of her neck as Clarke’s hands trailed up and down her spine.  
But neither could ignore the throbbing in their loins, or the slight trail of wetness they left on each other. 

So when Lexa’s hand moved over her stomach, brushed her hip, and came to a rest on her inner thigh, Clarke bit softly into Lexa’s shoulder to stifle the moan that was building in anticipation. Lexa kissed her and found her eyes again. Her hand brushed over Clarke’s wetness, and Lexa could swear she felt her heart beating down there. She traced her fingers up and down, delighted at the way it made Clarke softly gasp. 

When Clarke pushed her own thigh up against Lexa, she heard her breath hitch. Lexa kissed her again as she moved her fingers over and around Clarke’s clit, unconsciously starting to rock her own hips against Clarke’s leg. Every now and then Clarke pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling back to gasp at the rhythmic movement of Lexa’s fingers. Slowly Lexa’s fingers made their way down, pressing against her opening. The palm of her hand moved to press against her clit and Clarke softly moaned as she bucked her hips upward, sliding two of Lexa’s fingers inside.

Lexa’s eyes were wide at the contact. She looked at Clarke, whose pupils were blown. The feeling of their connection overwhelmed her, as if being inside Clarke meant so much more than physical closeness. 

She started moving her hand, pulling out a little with a slight curl of her fingers, and then pushing back in. Clarke felt the palm of Lexa’s hand press against her and she entangled her hands in Lexa’s dark hair. She couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped her mouth. The urge in her lower stomach was growing, and Clarke knew Lexa must feel it too as she moved rhythmically against her leg.

Lexa kissed her neck sensually, and Clarke was speechless. Lexa was making love to her. And it was perfect, and it was sweet, and she shouldn’t complain.

But, _oh fuck_ -

She wanted more.

Clarke moved her lips below Lexa’s ear, and sucked hard while biting down. Lexa gasped out a low moan, and Clarke dragged her teeth further down her neck, causing Lexa’s fingers to move deeper inside her. Clarke’s nails dug into Lexa’s back, pleased at the effect, as the brunette started using her mouth more aggressively, and her fingers sped up ever so slightly. 

Clarke moved her head to Lexa’s shoulder and bit down, hard. This time she got a low growl, and she could almost _feel_ Lexa’s body give in to primal desire.

Lexa’s eyes were wild and her breathing was heavy as she pulled back. Clarke almost whined as she pulled her fingers out, missing her presence.

Lexa sat up, pulling Clarke with her. She hovered over the thigh she was straddling as she threw Clarke’s other leg over her own, Clarke automatically hooking it behind her. She pressed one hand behind Clarke’s lower back, keeping her up, as the other once more traced its way down.

This time when Lexa entered her, she pushed further and reached deeper, causing Clarke to gasp against her mouth. Lexa’s eyes were still wild, a primal urge inside them that Clarke was longing to keep there.

Lexa was moving, curling her fingers and thrusting into her while keeping her up with the arm behind her. She grinded on Clarke’s leg at the same time, as if it was only natural, and sucked on the blonde’s neck. Clarke’s gasps became moans, pitching higher as Lexa fucked her harder. Lexa couldn’t help the sounds escaping from her own mouth as the pressure in her stomach grew. Clarke moved her hips in rhythm, clutching at Lexa’s back and digging her nails in as the pleasure became stronger.

There seemed to be no limit as it build up and Clarke found herself realizing that this _was_ indeed worth any wait. The pressure inside of her increased as both Lexa’s hand and hips moved harder, faster against her. 

“Look at me, Clarke,” Lexa breathed, and the mere sound of her voice could’ve send Clarke over the edge at that moment. Their eyes connected and as they tumbled over the edge, the only thing in existence was the two of them and how good they felt. Gasping loudly into each other’s mouth, only inches away, Lexa moved to swallow Clarke’s deep moan of release. 

A few moments later, Lexa moved back and laid down beside Clarke, feeling her body twitching in aftershocks. Clarke leaned in, kissing her lips. It was gentle, and it was soft, and Lexa moved her arms around her. 

When their eyes found each other, Clarke moved her hand up to stroke Lexa’s cheek, smiling softly. Because how could someone with such gentle and caring eyes, at the same time be so breathtakingly passionate? 

And good-looking.

And _really_ hot.

Their breathing slowed down, and Clarke found her eyelids getting heavy. Lexa smiled and took a deep breath, enjoying the peaceful feeling. And with their legs still entangled, she pulled the sheets over them. 

 

Clarke’s last thought before she fell asleep was how she couldn’t wait for the next time they went swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, guys, I tried.


End file.
